Den se thelo pia
by EvolLoveAkira
Summary: I don't want you anymore" TurkeyxGreece rape fic. Really freaking mature. POV switching between chapters.
1. Greece, Part one

Chars: Greece (Heracles Karpusi) and Turkay (Sadiq Annan)

This chapter is from Greece's POV. ENJOY~!

----------------------

"Heracles~!"  
" ... A ghamesou."

"Ouch! Where'd such a cute little kid pick up such /language/?" Ugh. The tone in that man's voice...

"I'm not a little kid anymore, doucheberry." It was true. I'm not a kid anymore...

"You shouldn't speak to your former ruler in such a manner." Former ruler? I could care less if he was president of the world! There was NO WAY IN HELL that I could treat this scumbag with ANY amount of respect... I opened my mouth and screamed at him, only to feel blinding pain in the back of my skull as I was being slammed down onto the floor, not knowing what this disgraceful man was going to do next. Suddenly... Darkness.

- - -

The first thing noticed was the smell. It reeked of /him/ and a pitiful attempt to cover said stench with a floral scent. Or maybe the first sensation was /something/ wriggling around inside my butt, straining against the tape that held it there. Of course, it could have been the feeling of dangling from my bound wrists or the tight gag in my mouth, or even the shackles around my ankles, holding me to the wall. More than likely, though, it was the sadistic tone in his voice that woke me up.

"Wakie wakie, /Hercie/~" Chills raced down my spine as soon as I realized what was happening. I felt like screaming out for anyone, but the gag made it impossible.

"Ohh~ I see you're awake, then~" I felt his hand on my bare bottom, pushing the toy farther in, striking my sweet spot each time it made a rotation. The moans that were ripped from my throat all but died as they tried to escape. My head flew back of its own accord as I hated myself more and more for letting myself be pleasured by this despicable man. I felt his lips tickle the soft flesh of my neck as beads of sweat made their way down my chest. That tongue that he used to use to drive me crazy as a kid made its way up my neck. I attempted to scream stop, only to moan and be muffled by the gag.

"What was that, /Hercie/~? You want more~?" The tape ripped itself painfully from my skin. There was more than needed, probably making my ass intensely red. While screaming into the gag and flailing in pain, he worked that damned toy hard and fast inside me. And his other hand... It makes me shudder to think that the man raping me could possibly bring me such pleasure with it. It was torturous. I dared to open my eyes and stare at him, only to see his head move from my line of sight downwards. I followed him with my eyes to see that damned tongue stroking the head of my member. Closing my eyes, I submitted to the pleasure. As I moaned into the gag, I felt a hand behind my head. He was undoing the buckle! What joy! He was going to let me go! I was wrong.

"All those cute little noises must mean that you want to suck my dick~!" I couldn't speak. My throat was so dry. Whatever it was holding my arms above my head suddenly released me into his awaiting arms. He led me to the ground, forcing me onto my hands and knwws and retaped the toy to my aching buttcheeks. His dirty fingers made their way into my mouth and pried my jaws open.

"You're gonna be a good boy and suck my dick nicely, because it's the only lube you'll get~ If you bite or don't do it well enough~ Well, I'll wipe off and take you dry!" I wasn't quite sure what I was thinking, but I must not've cared what happened to my ass. He unzipped and pulled out that monstrosity. That is the only word which can accurately describe it. I stretched my mouth open, slowly reaching my tongue out to taste it. When I glanced up at him, he was staring at me with this creepy, maddeningly charming face. Damnit! Here he was, raping me, and all I can think is how handsome he is! Blame my sick childhood. That grin that was plastered on his face told me to go on. So I did. I wrapped my lips around the head and slowly suckled on it. No matter how many times I brush my teeth, that taste still lingers. It could be compared to washing a pig in garlic sauce, then honey roasting it. A very odd flavour, indeed. I tilted my head up to look at that face again. That same grin glared down at me, egging me on. Squeezing my eyes shut, I clamped down hard on the shaft and braced myself for punishment.

-----------------------

Well, guise! What did y'all think?? I'm tryin' out a new style. If I get positive crap on it, then I'll write a few moaaaar~. HOWEVER IF I GET TROLLED *raaage*. FYI. The next chapter in Turkay's point of view~! I say Turkay because I'm, like, totally a valley girl. Like to the max. No, they're ponies~ They're totally cute~

"A ghamesou" = "Fuck off"


	2. Turkey, Part two

SUCH A SHORT DAMNED CHAPTER!!!! AND IT SUCKS!!!!! D It's from Turkay's POV.

--------------------

Little shit! This is why I HATE kids! (Too bad he's not a kid anymore, or so he says. He needs to mature some more~) I yanked his little ahoge, making him moan like a girl. Grinning, I shoved him to the floor and ripped the neon pink dildo from his little ass, which was all red and raw from the tape being ripped off. I switched it off and chucked it into the corner.

"Well, I'm going to teach you to be good! Little shit!" Oh ho ho. He was so deliciously sprawled out on the floor. How could I resist him? His perfect, naked teenage body, dripping with sweat and cum? Not to sound pedo-y, but isn't that sight alone enough to get you off?

"S-Saaa.." How sweet. He was trying to say my name. My hands moved to the inside of his thighs and forced them apart further until they both hit the floor. That's my little contortionist.

"Why don't you bend properly for me~?" He shuddered. I grabbed his hair again, forcing him up and over, his face in his own crotch.

"Still got it, I see~ Since you won't suck me, suck yourself~3" He did. The little shit. I pulled his head up just in time to see him cum all over his perfect little shit face. This got me where I needed to be, so I sat down on a nearby chair and sat him on my lap. He wasn't fighting back now. He wasn't cooperating either, though. Gripping his hips, I lifted him up, dangling that ass above my erection. Not wanting to hurt him or anything, I slowly pushed into the still tight heat, being sucked in as he threw his head back, moaning and screaming. That little girl. Though, I have to admit, he wasn't ready for me yet. When I was fully engulfed, I felt his hands pressing my shoulders, begging to be let back up, his face twisted in agony with tears streaming down that little cum-covered face. Cupping his rounded asscheeks, I lifted him up to where I was almost completely out of him, and slammed him down, making him cry out again. I repeated this until I felt a warm liquid hitting my face and his ass clenching around me. Ohh, yes! Just the even tighter than tight heat I needed...

-------------------

*SHOT* OHHHH GODS!!! I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS!!! w SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. I'M NOT A GOOD TURKAY. *gobble gobble* *SHOT* *DOUBLE SHOT FOR NO PUN INTENDED* ... lolwut.


	3. Greece, Part three

Oh Gods, why..? Why have you let me be pleasured by this wretched old fucktart?! Oh, curse this sensitive body! Damn it to Hades! Why can't I just be, oh, I dunno, NORMAL and not RAPED so much?! Why did I have to look at him the moment after I came, to see his face, his unmasked, unshielded eyes full of lust as he used me as a cumdumpster again? Then I felt those nasty lips on mine. His salad-tossing tongue parting my lips to rub mine.. I flailed and struggled to no avail.

"For someone who didn't want this, you sure came /a lot/." said that horrid, mystifying, almost /sexy/ voice. I could feel him rubbing my insides as I was being pulled up off of him. Those too cold lips met my neck and made their way back down my chest. Flailing, the next thing I felt was the floor. I can remember tring to crawl away, only to have him grab my hips again. His dick was hard again and I could feel it pressing against me as I struggled to get free.

"Nah ah ah~ You won't get away~" He moved inside me again, not hurting as much this time. But it still hurt. I can't remember screaming, but if the hoarseness of my throat was any indicator, I must have.. A lot. He started thrusting hard into me, constantly rubbing my sweet spot. Everything was in a fog. It was almost a bad dream where the thing happening is bad, but you like it. You can't get enough because you're such a filthy little whore. When he was done using me, I fell to the floor. I could feel his cum dripping down my legs.

"Why can't things be the way they used to be? Where you loved me and welcomed me home and I loved you and took care of you?" the sadness in his voice hit me first.

"Because you're a rapist and I don't want you anymore." is what I thought I said. It's what I remember saying. My vision shifted as he picked me up lovingly. His lips against mine, me utterly drained and unresponsive. I must have blacked out, because the next thing I remember is being dunked in warm water. The bubbles tickled my nose, making me sneeze.

"You're really cute when you sneeze~" I glared up at where the voice came from. The light blinded me, so I looked back down. His hand ran through my hair and dunked me again. I resurfaced sputtering. I think I screamed "WHAT THE HELL?!" but I'm still unsure.

"Shh shh.. Calm down.. I'm washing you off."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO BATHE, DIRTY OLD MAN!!" Then he got this look. I think.

"Ok. You asked for it~" I heard his clothes rustling, then seconds later, he stepped into the tub. He pulled me close to him. By this point, I was so tired, I really didn't care. He took a rag to me and scrubbed me clean. Then it got interesting. I sat back, watching him wash himself and I realized fully how his body was shaped. He was quite muscular and tan with just the right amount of hair in the right places.

"I feel I should charge you a fee for staring at me like you've been."

"Huh?" My eyes refocused and I saw the blood that painted the water a deep shade of red. "Wh-What's..?"

"Oh, your little butt was covered in blood. Still bleeding when you got in." I stood quickly to distance myself from the blood, but the weakness in my leg muscles forced me back into the mess with Turkey. Right onto his chest. He stared into my eyes, a slight smile playing on his lips. Was I really just here for his entertainment? He pulled me into a kiss, but this one was different. If he had any compassion and love, it was shown in that kiss. Smiling, I rested my head on his chest and looked up. Glancing to the window, a pair of eyes stared right into mine and bored deep into my soul.

-----------------------

Feh, I'm pretty sure that the only reason I'm keeping up with this one is to neglect my other ones~ Ha.. 'l|OTL Anyways, those eyes are not metaphorical. You win five internets if you guess it correctly. ^^


	4. Egypt, Part four

Erugh. I guess you're thinking "WHAT THE HELL TOOK SO LONG?" Well, lol, uh, I put a lot of thought into it... IN OTHER WORDS, PRORASTINATED. Since I put so much thought into it, it has to be good, yes? Ha ha ha. No... e_e;

--

I heave a sigh. This is a sight I am so terribly used to seeing. They have never noticed me. I suppose that would be a good thing. And a common thing. Not that I wished to see this happening, just that I have always been there, watching them. I don't get off to that.

His big green eyes stared up at me, not making a move. He quickly looked away, seemingly understanding my plan. Turkey, however, was too dense to notice me. ... Just like him. Sneaking around to the front could be my only chance to save him. They disappeared from my line of sight as I climbed down from the balcony and hopped over the fence again to reach the front door. A loud scream pierced my ears, startling me. It was poor, unfortunate Greece. I regained my composure and knocked at the door. After about a minute of waiting in silence, I noticed the cleverly disguised doorbell. Taking note on how blind I must be, I pushed it, hearing the haunting sound echo through the palace. After a few seconds, none other than a hastly clothed in a bathrobe Turkey answered the door, his right hand in a towel. He was wiping something off. It shifted just right, showing me hints of vivid red. I said nothing.

"Yo, Egypt! My maaaan! What's up?" Still, I said nothing, just nodded slightly.

"Please, do come in," The words rolled off his sharp tongue as a look came across his face that one could only describe as the 'sexually deranged psycho' look. Hiding my disgust, I calmly entered his home.

"So, what brings you here~?" he asked in that tone that only he could make.

"Just coming to visit my dear friend." Apparently my tone wasn't as enthusiastic as he wished for.

"Ouch, acid in your words, Hassan. So, want something to eat~?"

"Yes, please. Thank you." Then he babbled and walked into the kitchen, yapping away, but I was busy staring at the white-robed figure lying in a heap in the couch, shaking. He looked up at me, tears in his eyes.

"... Are you ok?" He just shook his head no and buried his face again.

"ARE KEBABS OK?" Annan yelled from the kitchen.

"... YES, THANK YOU." I responded, then picked Greece up. He made a noise of discomfort.

"Hey hey, shh... It's ok..." Not meeting my eyes, he nestled his head on my shoulder as I carried him out. Then, I heard singing.

"Veux tu vraiment une reponse. Je ne sais pas sur quel ton.." Shutting the door behind me, I scanned the scene. There was nobody. Was I going insane?

"Je dois te dire que t'es choux.." Sounded like... Footsteps through the grass coming toward me. I looked around and saw nobody. I knew I was crazy by that point. The singing was suddenly right in my ear.

"Mais pas mon style de garcon." Suddenly, my arms were empty and someone was diving into the bushes.

"... WHAT."

--

Oh la la~ The lyrics are from "Tu es beau" by Yelle. e_e; Can you guess who it was that totally just like, yeah? LMAO.


	5. France, Part five

Jackidy was right. y'all! :D Hope you guize enjoy one of the last chapters! Then, I'm off to write a request for Missick~ YOU GO GURL. :D

--

Precious precious precious. He was so light, for someone older than me. And he looked really young. Something must have happened with his aging. Like, it reversed.

"Whatthe..." he groaned, burying his face in the grass. When I noticed something.

".. Hey, uh, whys your ass bleeding?"

"... I ain't telling you shit." He said with a weak anger. I felt something looming over me. Looking up, it was one very pissed off sand dweller.

"... oh hi there." Before he could beat the crap out of me, a loud, angry scream erupted from that Turk guy's house. While pyramid-man was distracted, I quickly fled with brown-haired guy. I heard yelling and punching from behind me. Heh, got off the hook.

"Eh? Francis, vhere are you going vith him?" a child-like voice said from beside me. That Russian weirdo was running with me.

"Never mind that! Just take him!"

"Uhhhhh, sure?" We both stopped and he took the young teenage boy from me and cuddled him.

"He's so cute~" He smiled like an idiot and started walking away.

"HEYWAIT! Where are you going??" I started following him.

"Novhere~" He started kissing the messy brunette's head.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing~"

"You can't be doing n-"

"SPRINGTIME FOR HITLER AND GERMANYYY~" a voice suddenly rang out. "DEUTCHLAND IS HAPPY AND GAAAAAAAY~" Germanyman danced by, obviously on something. I couldn't hold back a laugh, as he was doing some odd ballet dance. Then he pointed at me and screamed something in Germanyspeak.

"Er... lovely." I noticed Russiaman far ahead of me, so I ran after him.

"The Producers vas a lov-e-ly movie, da?" he smiled.

"Er. Never seen it.. Hey, does this guy look even younger?" Yeah, he looked almost like a kid now. He shrunk or something.

"... D'aww. He's a WIDDUL BABYYYYYY~" Russiaman snuggled the, now sleeping, now child, Greeceman.. er.. Greecekid.. Whatever.

"WHERE IS HE, DAMMIT?!" Turkeyman's pissed voice screamed out. His footsteps growing louder, I hopped on Russiaman's massive back and ordered him to run, which he did... Tripping over a damn cat.. and falling. Of course, the kid wasn't hurt, but I was thrown quite a way. The next thing was me being picked up by the collar and having a mean, angry face right in mine.

"YOU. FRENCH. FUCK. WHERE. IS. GREECE?" He spat on my face with each word.

"Ugh, say it, don't spray it." I felt myself being dropped as his large foot came down on my vitals.

"AUGHFUCK!!!!!!!" I'm pretty sure that's what I screamed.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" He was pretty mad. He ground his foot down.

"ERRRRUGHRUSSIA!"

"... With Russia, you say?" He remove his foot and tromped away. Ergh.. Did I make a mistake? Sitting up, I saw Turkman running toward Russiaman. Damn, Turkman can sure tackle. Well, the bigger they are, the more ice cream they can eat... Or whatever that goes like. Russiaman came down hard, kidgreece flying through the air. Turkman raced toward him and started to pedorape him. Ha, kidding. He picked him up and carried him off somewhere. Why I took him, I never knew.

--

Er, wrote in one day... ha. Not like last chapter, amirite?


	6. Turkey, Part six

Sorry for crackyness. Uhhh.... Yeah, this one sucks as badly as the Egypt one. SORRY!!!

----

Piece of cake. While running MY Greece back home, I peered back to see France still on the ground and Russia looking startled. Oh hell yeah. I'm awesome. Taking him back into our freaking palace, I set him gently on the large, canopied bed. He looked at me with sleepy kid eyes. I didn't notice until then he had gotten younger. How the hell he did that, I don't know. I smiled at him.

"Hey there.." he responded with a slight groan.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tuhkee.."

"Yes, my sweet, sweet little-"

"I haet bein' thwon..." AWWWWW HE WAS SOOOOOOOO CUTE! I stroked his face, his beautiful, young, blushing face, brushing some unruly hair from his big green eyes.

"... Want me to make it all better?"

"H-How?" He looked up at me, pouting and wibbling.

"By making you feel really good, little one." At this age, he was still a virgin... SCORE.

"Uhh... Like... Wiff ice cweem?" he looked hopeful.

"Better than ice cream..."

"NO WAI. I want!" he yelled out, eagerly. Without another word, I reached under his robe and massaged his developing little penis, drawing out a sharp gasp from him.

"Wh-Why ah you touchin my weewee?" he was blushing a lot heavier.

"It's part of making you feel better."

"O-Okay.."

"Grown people do it a lot, don't worry. This just means you're growing up." And he believed me. I pressed a finger into his tight, hot, innocent enterance, causing him to question my motives again. The same excuse was used. He lied back and accepted it, gripping at the canopy. My finger worked in and out of the taut ring of muscles, slowly trying to relax them while Greece was making cute little SEXY noises and clenching up around my finger. I guess I'm glad he unaged. I mean, how much fun is fucking an ass you fisted not 15 minutes ago? When I added the 2nd finger, he yelled out in surprise and tugged at the canopy harder.

"Shh shh.. Relax, ok?" Shaking, he tried to relax. Poor thing. I scissored my fingers apart, making him scream out and try to snap his legs shut.

"Hey, don't. Trust me, it'll all be worth it." He shakily nodded and moved his legs apart. After making sure he was nice and stretched, I grabbed the lube from under my bed and spread some on his still-tight enterance and the rest all over my penis. Holding his hips up, I slowly fed it in, moaning slightly at the muscles twitching and tightening around me. He was screaming and seemingly enjoying it. It was like my first time screwing his little brains out all over again. With a few more thrusts, I was about to cum and I saw he was close too. Suddenly, he came with a cry and I only saw darkness. The little squirt pulled down the whole damned canopy on top of us! This killed the mood so much. Using my great skills at finding my way out of things, I threw the heavy velvet off of us.

"God damn, Heracles! This thing was so fucking-!" I heard him sobbing.

"I-I-I'm sowwy!" He was curled up. He was afraid of me. He was bleeding... I took him into my arms and he wrapped his small arms around me and we held eachother. He clung to me like a baby, shaking and quivering... and bleeding on me. Then he slowed as I rocked back and forth. He spoke two last words before falling into a peaceful slumber.

"Se thelo..."

-fin-

------

I'm sorry! I suck at endings and REALLY wanted to get to work on an incestfic for Missick because she's gangster like that. Hope your eyes didn't bleed too much from my horrid writing!!!!!!!! Dx


End file.
